Vaul Units
Ground Cog :These are the few Neorren units that are not hybridized with other race technology. Cogs are the workhorse of Xel'Naga manufacturing and mining forces. Relatively simple in appearance, Cogs are more complex than any construction machine ever created. Cogs come in three parts: the head, the connector, and the base (Halo: Constructor; Star Trek: Echo Papa 607). The Head create buildings by digitizing materials and reintegrating them on ideal areas using molecular rearrangement. This looks like computer imaging combined with Tetris. Cogs are able to morph part of their heads and bodies into any tool they require for construction and maintanence purposes (Star Trek TNG: Exocomp). Cogs mine by first blasting through rocks then levitating useful ores with a mini-tractor beam. :Like all worker units, Cogs are not very big on attack strength and can easily be destroyed if left alone against stronger units. The true power off the Cog is its ability to morph itself into a powerful firearm (Halo: Plasma Rifle) for nearly any type of infantry. Cogs can be ordered to friendly small/medium units like Terran Marines to a Bunkers and automatically transform into a weapon to add extra power to that unit (Transformers: Megatron G1/Targetmasters G1/Mini-Cons Armada). In doing so Cogs can permit unarmed units their own physical attack. In blaster mode, Cogs fire plasma bolts at ground and air units with that same range and firing rate as Terran Marines. While interfaced, Cogs take not RAM from the base Capacitors. This can free up extra RAM to create more units for defensive or offensive purposes. Should the interfaced unit lose 20 HPs, the Cog takes to brunt of the attack and is destroyed allowing time for the user to retreat. The only downside of interfacing is that it prevents users from employing their own auxillary abilities. Special abilities: *Interface/Eject - combines with a friendly small/medium infantry unit to add 8+ ground/air attack, 20+ HPs and 20+ Shield Points. Cog is destroyed if all 20 extra HPs are lost. Interfaced units can not use auxillary abilities while combined Vulcan :When the Xel'Naga where at peace, all war machines were decommisioned. They were either retasked to commercial operations, such as repair and maintenance, or sent into cold storage due to the cost of material salvage. Due to the age of these robots, they were hardly fit for combat against even one of the three Koprulu powers. Because of these drawbacks, the Neorrens had to completely overhaul the Xel'Naga military machines. Despite the Cog's good points, the Neorrens projected their use in long term engagements inadequate. Against the Protoss Zealot, the Cog would be cut in half before it scraped the enemies HPs. Pittied alone with packs of Marines or Zerglings, a single Cog would last 3.27 seconds max. Noting the effectiveness of the Terran's versatility and tenacity in both the Great war and Brood war, the Neorrens decided that they need an infantry unit that could be equally adaptive in battle. They also needed the unit to be strong enough to handle a Protoss Zealot in both strength and stamina. For these reasons the Vulcan-series stormtrooper was created. :Vulcans are based off Terran servo servants combined with Protoss cybernetics technology. Due to the humanoid structure of their endoskeletons, they can utilizing all forms of Terran and Protoss weaponry and armor. This gives Vulcans limited infiltration capabilities in Terran military bases (Terminator: Series 800; Star Wars: Commando Droid). While resilent to most forms of conventional weaponry, Vulcans are further protected with modified Cerberus Trooper armor. Combined with Protoss technology, their armor appears more streamlined and segmented (Metroid: Federation Marine concepts). Vulcan helmets are based off ones used by high ranking Protoss pilots, which give them a large field of vision, limited protection from projectiles, and the ability to interface with nearly all forms of computers. Due to new technologies being developed by the Dominion, Vulcans can pass off as a rogue Terran faction with no one the wiser. :For defense, their plasma shielding is on par with High and Dark Templars allowing them to take at least one hit from a warp blade before dissipating. Unshielded, Vulcans are roughly equal to a Hydralisk in endurance. In terms of offense, the units are usually equipped with Photon rifles. Each rifle has the firepower of C-10 rifles, but with a much higher firing rate. These qualities allow Vulcans to destroy ground and air forces, both quicky and efficiently. Their rifles can be equipped with a special mod that increases range and firing rate. Though they appear as silencers nearly half the size of the rifles they are attached to, the mods are made of extremely durable neosteel capable of taking on large amounts of force if need be (Star Wars: DC-15A blaster rifle). :To increase their longevity in battle, Vulcans shutdown all non-essential systems and begin a type of Reboot sequence. At first they postion themselves in a type of kneeling stance while punching the ground. Their armor then seems to change color into a metallic grey as all weapon and shield energy is transfered to repair systems. In this form Vulcans cannot move while healing, but gain additional armor as the process hardens their outer plating (Warcraft 3: gargoyle; Halo - Reach: Armor Lock; Marvel: Vision). If used correctly, Vulcans can form an artifical choke point in narrow areas that can limit enemy infantry movement for a limited time. Special abilities: *Reboot - unit gains 3 armor and regenerates health at 5 HPs per second. While rebooting unit cannot move and has no shields. Rebooting can be cancelled by ordering unit to move *Barrel Mod (upgrade) - range and firing rate increases by 2. Unit weapon visually changes to a rifle with a long silencer Ronin :Thanks to the Vulcan-series, the Neorrens had the same ability as the Terrans when it comes to early air attacker. After the sucess of these assult units, the Neorrens began development of a melee unit to come on par with the more powerful Zealots. Vulcans could take down a Zealot when they had safety in numbers, but one-to-one (without a Cog Interface) a Zealot would always come out on top. To address this problem the new Ronin-series sentry was made. :Ronins use similar components as their predecessors, but are much more heavily armored. Based off Protoss infantry armor, the body of the Ronin look like a cybernetic Zealot without hair. The heads of Ronins have a V-shaped visor that can track enemy units in multiple spectrums (Knight Rider: K.A.R.R.). Each unit is usually armed with two modified psyblades, called Xen-Blades, to match the Protoss and Zerg in melee combat (Warcraft III: Demon Hunter). Developed with more advanced Xel'Naga focusing technology, Xen-Blades use Khaydarin crystal technology to enhance the solid blades at each end with cosmic energy. Coupled with their cybernectic strength, Ronins use their staffs to slash through heavily shielding and armor as easily as if through air. Composed of Xen Metal , Protoss Psi and Warp Blades need extra effort to cut through these powerful weapons. In terms of sophistication, the Ronin A.I.s are not the most advanced compared to other series. What it is capable of is adapting and learning like a normal Terran brain. Because of this, Ronins can hold their own against multiple opponents with their advanced cybernetic reflexes and strength while still being able to compensate for any unknown threats. :Using advanced matter-energy conversion technology, Ronins can fragment themselves into three equal parts (Dragonball Z: Tri-Form; Naruto: Shadow Clone Technique; Universe at War: Blade Trooper). Because of the division of materials, each part is as study as Firebat, but only as strong as a Marine. Although this greatly weakens the unit, it heightens the chance of overwhelming a much stronger opponent such as a Zealot by turning one-on-one to three-on-one. This allows the Neorren forces to grow more easily while saving time and resources for researching higher level units, structures, and abilities. Special abilities: *Fragment - unit divides into three equal fragments. Each with 30 HPs, 20 Shield Points, and an attack of 6 normal Assembler :In Development Kestrel :With the creation of the Vulcan and Ronin series infantry units, the Neorrens felt that they could focus on support vehicles to increase the effectiveness of there ground forces. One role that needed to be filled was a scouting unit that could get in and out of hot zones with minimum damage and detection. In their observations with the Terrans, the Neorrens found the Vulture hover bike to excel in hit-and-run tactics. Enemy forces would scrabble everywhere to find and stop these units from doing too much damage to their numbers. Once the enemy has recovered enough to retaliate, Vultures would be gone to cause carnage somewhere else. While effective in most situations, the Neorrens found that Vultures tended to avoid confrontations with heavily armor units as their attack became less and less effective. Using data on both the capabilities and structure of the Vulture hover bike, the Neorrens developed the high speed Kestrel-series attack cycle. :Resembling a cross between a motorcycle and a lightly armored truck, Kestrels terrorize enemy ground forces with unmatched speed and ferocity. What makes the cycle different from its predecessor is the presence of photon emitters in the front and back. When activated, the unit forms a ring of solid energy along its length giving the appearance of a one-wheeled cycle (DC Comics: Power Ring; Star Wars: Wheel bike). This allows the Kestrel to handle more armor and equipment a Vulture never could, such as the specialized Neosteel armor used to maximize resilience to attack while mantaining high speed and maneuverability. To maximize scouting potential, the Neorrens added gravitic boosters that allow the unit to preform offroad jumps across gaps like Terran Reapers. In terms of offense, Kestrels are equiped with two retractable torpedo launchers at the rear (Stargate Atlantis: Gateship). Neutron torpedoes fired from a Kestrel are capable of damaging both ground and air targets equally making them great in hit-and-run or defense opperations. :Kestrels have also recieved Interface technology to help increase a ground unit's firepower in combat. When interfaced, Kestrels convert into powerful beam weapons that can be held underarm, over the shoulder, or as an extension of a user's current weapon. Using its emitters to charge and focus photonic particles, these cannons can blast through heavily armored vehicles and buildings at great distances without losing power (Halo 3: Spartan Laser). The only downside to interfacing with a Kestrel is that the extra weight slowing down the user and preventing them from using auxillary abilities. Special abilities: *Jump Boosters (passive) - unit can jump long distances over gaps and chasms *Interface/Eject - ground units gain +40 attack and +60 HPs, but lose -2 in speed Titan :Reviewing Data on the First and Brood Wars, the Neorrens wanted to see just how every major battle was won and lost by what race and how. In the First war, it was a combination of teamwork and superior tactics that lead to the Overmind's destruction. In the Brood War, it was found that brute strength and superior numbers that lead to the Zerg's victory against the more technologically advance races in the galaxy (Stargate Atlantis: Wraith). No matter the case, the Neorrens felt that they needed a unit that could adapt to any situation while retaining the ability to inflict great losses to enemy forces. For this reason, the Titan-series adapter mech was developed to give their ground forces extra firepower in the field. :Imitating the Zerg's habit of morphing harmiless creatures to monstrosities, the Neorrens based the Titan's form off the Koprulu critter known as a Rhynadon. Searching for other creatures to enhance the Titan's capabilities, the Neorrens sent the heralds to find planets with beasts of equal or greater ferocity. After locating a planet with unusual properties, the heralds located a species designated as Thunder lizards that fitted their requirements. The Titan's armor consists of 30cm of reinforced Neosteel-209 which gives them a resilence equal to a Zerg Guardian. Adding to the Titan's defense is a special coating on its armor plating that disrupts most nuclear, chemical, or psionic reactions. This means Titans in their default mode are immune to the effects of enemy special abilities. The Titan's horn is a 2m monomolecular blade of Xelridium for impaling even the strongest of alloys. Titans are armed with flame throwers in their mouths that deals linear splash damage to any units they attack. The flamethrower activates by charging radioactive gas within the Titans as indicated by six small power generators on its back glowing before spewing out plasma flames (Godzilla: Atomic Breath). Within a fraction of a second a fully armored Marine is incinerated to the bone before being vaporized. Even Protoss and Zerg buildings are vulnerable to being burned down by the intensty of the Titan's flamethrower, but this is only a fraction of what the unit is fully capable of. :Using Terran transformation, the Titans can morph into a powerful mech capable of fighting an Ultralisk servo-to-blade on equal footing (Transformers: Dinobots). In this form the Titan resembles a Goliath/CMC armor hybrid with Protoss technology. The head part of the Titan is humaniod, but lacks any facial features including eyes (compared to Protoss). Instead, two Khaydrian Crystal Plates are used to psionically sense the presence of their enemies (Star Wars: Miraluka). The hands of the Titans have three fingers each (Ratchet and Clank: Giant Clank) and can lift up to 100+ metric tonnes in this form. Titans in Assault-mode weld a heavy plasma mortar (Gears of War: Mortar). These launchers have firepower equal to two Devourers, but with a larger blast radius. At point-blank range, their mortars act as large shot guns capable of blasting huge chunks off Ultralisk carapaces. At long ranges, Titans can reduce clusters of tanks or tank-like vehicles to scrap within seconds of constant bombardment. Special abilities: *Titan Mode (Default) - unit attacks with a flamethrower and is immune to spells. Good for anti-infantry purposes (+30 light armor) *Assult Mode - unit attack is doubled, but immunity to spells is lost. Good for anti-vehicle purposes (+30 heavy armor) Panzer :After reviewing all three major Koprulu races, the Neorrens constucted a list of all the strengths and weakness of their respective seige units. For the Terran Seige Tank, its strenghts were in firepower and adequate stamina. Its weaknesses were its lack of mobility and long cooldown period in seige mode. For Ultralisks, their main strength was in their greater endurance againts all forms of weaponry. Their main weakness was their "low" attack that needed to be supplimented with the firepower of a Guardian. For Reavers, they had the greatest amount of firepower of the three, but also the greatest number of weaknesses of the three. Firstly, they needed to expend resources to build their ammunition. Second, Reavers had stamina that was weaker than a Seige Tank after exposure to an EMP. Lastly, they were one of the slowest ground units in the Protoss arsenal. Taking into account all these factors, the Neorrens developed Panzer tanks to add heavy artillery power to their ground forces in both seige and support roles. :Appearing as an H-shape bug, Panzers are a hybridized version of Seige tanks and Reavers (Command and Conquer: Scrin Harvester). Each tank has anti-gravity emitters on the bottom to allow maximum speed and maneuverability over any suface (Star Wars: Armored Assaut Tank; Halo: Wraith). To prevent from being weighed down, Pranzer have the armor of a Banshee that work in tandem with Zealot level shields. For offense, Panzer Tanks use a rotating turret on top. These saucer-shaped turrets have three Protomatter launchers that fire in a gattling-like action with the firepower of three Archons (Universe at War: Saucer). Originally used in xenoforming planets to the Xel'Naga's will, the protomatter used by Panzers is capable of premanently warping large continents (Star Trek: Protomatter). :To augment the Panzer's world-shaping abilities, the Neorrens have modified the Protomatter launchers to create clusters of Vespene-Mineral crystals. These nodes can be attacked like destructible rocks, but are so unstable they can yield a blast equal to an infested Terran. Subsequent usage of the crystal former can make a clusters with three times the blast force of a Nuke. This is useful in creating artifical choke points around both allied and enemy bases. Only worker units can destroy the crystal clusters safetly. While this risks giving enemy forces extra resources, it also gives allies a chance to destroy a large amount of an enemy's work force. Special Abilities: *Vespene Cluster - creates a node of unstable Vespene-Mineral Crystals with 500 HPs. Nodes are highly unstable and explode at 1/2 health with 500 explosive splash damage. Can create nodes with a maximum health of 1500 HPs. Only worker units can destroy the nodes without exploding Maverick :You may have seen them before. They are the first of the Neorren forces that interact with the three Koprulu races. In the early stages of their observations, the first Mavericks were lifelike replicas of the native Koprulu fauna. Most people see a Bengalaas or a Kakaru when they encounter a Maverick. They were equiped with transporters similar to the ones used by Protoss infantry. In the event of capture or distruction, they disappear in the same psi-flash that dying Protoss do. To prevent enemies from getting curious about disappearing Critters, the Maverick's flash also modifies the memories of any nearby organisms and robots (MIB: Neuralizer). The main purpose of the Maverick is to gain intelligence and criple the enemy before they can muster a significant force. Now that they have gained plenty intel from the first war, they are ready to unleash the full might of the Protoss/Terrans/Xel'Naga combined. Currently, most of the Mavericks have infiltrated the deepest positions in the Terran and Protoss ruling bodies. Some have given technologies to commercial and research companies in order to gain a foothold in the two cultures. :More humanoid Mavericks were constructed after the animal ones. Each of which had devices that masked their structures to even the Protoss' sensors. The newest model of Maverick looks like a female Ghost made of liquid metal (Terminator: T-1000/T-X). The greatest weapon in a Maverick's arsenal is its MIMIC ability. Using advanced nanites, holograms and force fields, a Maverick can mimic the biological structure of infantry units. Enemy defenses and detector units can not tell the difference between Mavericks and the real thing. Dispite this, Mavericks cannot copy attacks because their nanites are not advanced enough to recreate weapons like rifles. Another disadvantage of being morphed is that energy cannot be recharged and once their energy is depleted they revert back to their original form. :Using their limited psionic abilities, Marveriks can interface with any mind or computer similar to the Protoss' Psingularity technique (Star Trek: Vulcan mind meld; Stargate: Human form Replicator). When linked to an enemy, Mavericks can briefly know the location of all enemy forces the unit is allied to. This can give a distinct advantage in reorganizing troops to counterattack incoming forces. The only problem to Subverting an enemy is the chance of them learning the locations of the user's allies, as in the case of Zeratul and the Overmind. The Neorren estimated that it would take roughly thirty seconds to trace any leak to the Maverick. To mitigate this problem, mental blocks augmented by cybernetics prevent enemies from gaining all but the user's location. This puts the unit at risk as it can not move while keeping the enemy being subverted nearby. So most links are held in isolated locations. When the link is done, the minds/CPUs of the hacked unit is so damaged they eventually die. But due to the fact that they were enemy beings in the first place, neither the Neorrens nor the Mavericks felt the need to improve on the Subversion technique. :Using their limited psionic abilities, Mavericks can manipulate the ground around them to an extent that can range from creating small temors to moderate quakes (Marvel: Avalanche). This ability can effectively destabilize areas enough to perminently disable any building or ground unit targeted. Thus, a Maverick can UNDERMINE the enemy's ability to research, ambush, or hide in order to recuperate. Enemy buildings become especialy vulnerable to attack while burried underground. Even the new Terran supply depots, which were meant to go underground, cannot unearth themselves. Special abilities: *MIMIC (Autocast) - copies an enemy ground unit. Base defeses and detectors can not tell the difference from the mimic and the real thing. Unit can not recharge while transformed. Reverts back if cast on another Neorren unit or if energy is depleted *SUBVERSION - unit links with an enemy ground unit for 60 seconds. Allows for allies to see where all enemy forces are located, but enemiy forces can see where the linked units are located after 30 seconds pass. Units can not move while linked, and once link is terminated so is the life of the enemy unit *UNDERMINE - buries a building or unit(s) in a small area. Undermined buildings are prevented from research, construction, and defense. Buried units (even burrowed zerg) and buildings receive +25% extra damage from any attack Air Darkstar :The Neorrens needed an aerospace unit that could hold its own against the basic fighters. Despite the firepower of their ground forces, they were still limited in mobility against enemy air units. In order to find the nessesary qualities to being construction, the Neorrens began simulation with data on air units from all three Koprulu race. Terran Wraiths and Valkries were bulky and primative, but still capable of handling themselves against more advanced foes. As for the Protoss, their advanced ships tended to criple entire squadrons once constructed, which was often longer than the other two races. The Neorrens wanted a fighter that was both powerful and relatively quick to build. Hybridizing the most advanced weapons technology from Terran, Protoss, and Xel'Naga archives, the Neorrens created the Darkstar-series starfighter to fill this role. :Darkstars resemble a forked double-edged blade with a retractable gravitic engines on each side (Ratcher and Clank: Aphelion; Star Trek Voyager: Intrepid class). Like all the Neorren units, the ship is the pilot (Battlestar Galactica: Raider; Star Wars: Vulture droid). Thanks to psionic crystal circuitry, Darkstars can think and react faster than any Terran or Protoss pilot could in a fraction of a nano-second. These fighters are often equipped with dual plasma disc lauchers to tear apart anything they come in contact with. Each plasma disc has twice the range of a Siege Tank's Plasma mortar, but with equial firepower to a Viking. Darkstars can upgrade their launchers to create more powerful versions of the plasma disc called plasma glaives. Based roughly off the Glaive Wurms used by Mutalisks, Plasma Glaives are formed by a semi-sentient energy core with three small spheres of plasma orbiting it. These cores are highly advanced smart bombs that respond to the commands of the vessel that fired them (Stargate: Drone weapon). Once fired, the Plasma Glaive assesses their primary target or targets and determines the optimum way of dealing damage. If facing a single large enemy unit, the Glaive would remain together and explode on contact. If fighting swarms of small/medium units, the Glaive would seperate into the three plasma spheres, each of which charged with a fraction of the core's essence (Megaman: Crystal Man). Not only is the Plasma Glaive effective against enemy forces of any size, but it gives the Darkstar the same amount of firepower as a Valkyrie. In the air or in space, Darkstars were made to handle anything it comes across. :By merging their Interface technology with the Terran's transformation technology, the Neorrens have made it possible to create a machine with unparalleled strength. Special abilities: *Plasma Glaive - attack adapts to maximize damage to enemy targets (two powerful glaives = one large enemy; six small spheres = multiple small/medium enemies) *Zenith Formation - under construction Warblade :Producing a working starfighter to match the other air forces of Koprulu is no small feet. One thing to factor in is the total cost of building a single fighter. For the Zerg, they tended to mutate their flyers by the handful with approximately the same number of resources. While the Darkstar fighters are capable of holding their own in dogfights and capital ship sorties, they are still very expenssive to build like the Protoss. This could be potential fatal as enemy forces could attack bases and shipyards, while the fighters are in the middle of being built. To counter this flaw, the Neorrens decided on overhauling the Warblade-series sentry drone. :Once used as orbital defense drones to guard planets from invasion, these small fighters wreak havoc to squadrons of larger fighters. In their service to the Xel'Naga, Warblades were armed with a single beam weapon that could be retracted while not in use (Halo Wars: Locust). After running simulations on their effectiveness against the Koprulu Powers, the Neorrens found the Warblades inadequate for facing down larger, more heavily armored fighter crafts. To compensate, they were given the same plasma shield systems used by Protoss Scouts on sail-like wings (Beast Wars: Starhopper). When coupled with their particle beams, the combination give Warblades the power and endurance of a normal fighter without sacrificing speed or maneuverability. :Warblades are also able to Interface with other units both in the air and the ground. When interfaced with a medium ground infantry unit, the unit becomes a glider/jetpack (Marvel: Goblin glider) that no only gives the unit extra armor and shields, but the ability to fly as well. For large units, Warblades transform their wings into powerful shield emitters that generate plasma almost as fast as a zerg Roach. This can make a unit out last even an Ultralisk under heavy bombardment from Terran Siege Tanks. Special abilities: *Interface/Eject - medium ground units gain 60+ HPs, 100+ Shield Points, and the ability to fly. Large units gain 60+ HPs and 150+ Shield Points Axion :While observing records of Zerg Guardians, Terran Wraiths and Protoss Scouts against heavy ground units, the Neorrens felt the need to research on air-to-ground assult technology. Even with advanced technology, Wraiths and Scouts needed to work in packs to wear down an Ultralisk or burn down a building. Enemy infantry tended to run for cover before any significant damage could be inflicted. Once one unit was destroyed, cavalry would arrive in large numbers to send the attacking ships into retreat. All these factors were taken into account before the Neorrens developed the Axion-series long-range bomber. :Merging Terran blueprints with Protoss ones, the Axion is best descirbed as an upside down Siege Tank. Each vessel is equiped with a powerful Particle Cannon that has the same amount of fire power as an Archon. The cannon is box-like instead of round in order to focus the beam for long-ranged attacks (Transformers Animated: Shockwave). Thanks to the blast being so concentrated, Axions can hit targets at twice the range of regular Siege Tanks. This is good for both siege and sniper attacks against enemy forces. Small scouting units can spot for an Axion, while the enemy is left wondering where the blasts are coming from. As great as they are against ground forces, Axions are completely defenseless against air attacks. If left unescorted, Axions can be slaughtered in a head on battle with the newer fighters of the three Koprulu races. So it is not uncommon to find them accompanied by serveral Darkstars or Warblades. :The Neorrens have also added specialized Terran transformation technology hybridized with their own interface technology into the Axion's design. This allows them to interface with more than just one Darkstar, openning up a new tactical advantage against any race. With all this combined, the Axion bomber gives new meaning to death from above. Special abilities: *Long-range Cannon (passive) - unit has twice the range of a Terran Siege Tank *Zenith Formation - under construction Envoy :The Neorrens had created many ground units to rival the other three races in speed, adaptability, and power. Some of their units required additional armor to weather some of the most extreme conditions. This had the unfortunate effect of making them difficult to transport efficiently and siliently. Enemy defenses could shoot down a transport without target lock and destroy what could be essential for retreat or reiforcement. The Neorrens needed a way to transport ground forces while minimizing the chance of losing them under enemy attack. To resolve these problems, the Neorrens developed a new stealth transport ship designated as Envoys. :Normally, Envoys appear as seahorse-shaped vessels with six gravitic wings on their sides for high speed and maneuverability (Halo Wars: Super Sentinel concept; Star Wars: Firespray). Two of the main wings are strictly for movement, while the other four have been equipped with advanced psionic hologram technology. Similar to how a Maverick mimics the basic infantry units of enemy forces, Envoys can use their holo-emitters to appear as any of the three basic aerial transports (Star Trek ENT: Romulan drone-ship). While the ships are unarmed, it is not a problem as all the other Koprulu Transports are weaponless. This is helpful in minimizing the chances of enemy detection during battle. Unfortunately, their stealth technology is still susceptable to abilities such as EMPs and Psionic Storms that can revert them back to their regular forms. :Envoys are roughly the size of Mutalisks to increase their ability to appear as enemy transports and decrease the damage taken by stationary defenses. To compensate for its lack of space, they use matter-energy conversion technology to digitally store and transport a number of their units in a fraction of a second. This is helpful in picking up and dropping off troops in vitually any situation, making Envoys ideal for both scouting and infiltration missions (Stargate Atlantis: Wraith Dart). Special abilities: *MIMIC (autocast) - transforms into the transport craft of the nearest enemy unit or building. Can not be detected by detectors. Changes back when cast on friendly unit/building or if hit with enemy ability Sovereign :While Centurions worked well as both the air and ground commanders, the Operators felt that a less independent unit was needed to help achieve maximum efficiency. Thanks to the high level of autonomy granted to the Centurion and Maverick A.I.s, they could adapt and create stratagies to virtually any situation. The only drawback to this is that an independence streak could threaten to hinder the effectiveness of their forces should commanders become overly emotional. As a result, the Sovereign series-Command Vessel was developed to extend the Operator's influence over battles. :Sovereigns appear as asymmetrical ships with one side larger than the other (Star Trek - DS9: Breen warship). The large side on the right is used in the construction of various technologies to augment allied forces. One of the most commonly constructed devices used is a disc-shaped matter duplicator. When attached to an allied unit, the device replicates matter at the substomic level and shifts it out of phase. Should the unit be destroyed in combat, the duplicate remains unharmed and ready to fight once it shifts into normal space (Warcraft 3: Tauren Chieftain; Star Trek - Voyager: Deadlock). These Back-up Discs are helpful in saving resources to build high level expensive units such as Battlecruisers. They also give the impression that Neorren units are "immortal" in battle. :To survive, all armies must upgrade themselves with newer stronger abilities and armor. The Neorrens have observed this fact in every battle preformed by the three Koprulu races. In order to cripple any upgrades done, the Neorrens came up with an easier way to stop research other than fighting through heavy defenses to destroy a single building. Using the evolutionary manipulation information from Xel'Naga archives, the Neorrens developed a type of techno-organic RETROVIRUS that can completely reverse any biological or mechanical upgrade developed. Once exposed, units such as High Templars will find themselves unable to cast so much as a sparkle of psi energy. For non-energy using units such as Siege Tanks, they will find themselves stuck in the last mode they were in with no recollection on how to operate their auxillary ability (Beast Machines: Transformation virus). The virus is especially crippling for the Zerg as it can forcefully devolve morphing units back into eggs/cocoons to their initial forms (Star Trek - TNG: Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome). Prolonged exposure will eventually force Zerg units back into larval form, making it very easy to destroy them. As an added bonus, armor and weapon upgrades are reduced three levels, making affected units vulnerable to even the weakest attacks. :On the small end is an advanced antenna array that is primarily used in detecting hidden units (Command & Conquer: Scrin vessel). When charged, it sends out a wave pulse of psionic energy to Galvanize whatever it hits. By harmonizing to the correct frequency, allied mechanical units are stimulated into moving with twice their normal speed and power. If not harmonized to the wave correctly, units hit have their minds or circuits temporarily scrambled. Though not fatal, the scrabbling effect can cause erratic movements which essentailly cripples enemy units from attacking back. Special abilities: *Detector *BACK-UP DISC - when unit equipped with one is destroyed, it comes back with full HPs and Shields (if present) *RETROVIRUS - all abilities are disabled, armor and weapon levels reduce by 3 levels. Zerg units are forced back into eggs/cocoons to the form they started with (i.e. Lurker → Hydralisk → Larva) *GALVANIZE - friendly mechanical units gain 2X speed and attack. Enemy mechanical and any biological units lose -50% speed and -80% accuracy. All effects last for 120 seconds Zenith :Gestalt Mechanoid with weapons to rival a fleet of motherships and battlecruisers. Yet... Special abilities: *Under construction Hero Units *Aegis *Centurion *Honor Guard *Nemesis Category: Xel'Naga Relics